


【渍物组】莲·Lotus

by SergeantRegen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantRegen/pseuds/SergeantRegen
Summary: 从海上漂泊而来的异乡少年被一户人家救起，与这家人内敛的女儿渐渐熟识，他对她暗生情愫，但他知道自己终有一天要再次启程。
Relationships: Female Japan/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【渍物组】莲·Lotus

他的舢板于凌晨搁浅在砂石细密的浅滩，陆地独有的厚重感将他从梦境般的虚弱中打捞起来。他迷茫地从舢板上翻进浅海中，潮水低吼着一波波涌向他，掏空他身下的沙，拽着他的身体妄图将他再次拖向深渊。少年周身沾满沙粒，被海水浸透的衣衫糊在身上，发丝间的盐粒借着月光星星点点地闪烁。他随便掬起一捧海水洗了把脸，提起已经空了一整日的水袋，深一脚浅一脚地穿越沙滩。精细的沙粒触起来好似另一个文明世界中工厂研磨的精盐，它们钻过他的指缝，又被脚面扬起。夜间的沙地冰冷潮湿，破碎了的贝壳掺和在其中，那双麻木的脚掌全然不去顾及，它们引着他爬上岩石，借着手臂和肩肘来到这个新世界。来访者无力为这片新陆地激动，他努力地借着月光和响动寻找河流与人烟，许久后才意识到自己正游荡在人类刻意修筑的街道上，而他潜意识中的目标正是眼前屋檐下悬挂的两盏灯笼。它们在陆风中微微摇动，外皮上神秘的黑色符号流转，散发着诱人的橘红色。  
他带着求生欲急切地叩响房门，那座木门发出了节奏陌生的呼唤，大约一刻钟后有人打开了它。黄皮肤的矮个子男主人初次看到这位年轻高大的异乡人时流露出了一丝惊讶，他用他黑色的瞳仁仔细打量他，警觉地发问。少年只能听懂海潮轻拍崖岸的声响，他张了张干涸的嘴，将水袋倒置着晃动。那两团橘红色映射出的一切变成了闪着雪花的黑白画面，男主人的询问和惊叹化成喧嚣的杂音，异乡人打着手势的肩膊随即垂了下去，匍匐在门前一尘不染的石阶上。  
他沉湎于昏昏沉沉的梦境中，在惊涛骇浪中寻觅塞壬的歌喉。是的，他在那梦中正是为了寻找塞壬踏上征途。当她的歌声刹那于云中嘹响，盘旋在他的风帆之上，他在抑扬的絮语和流云般的乐音中向她敞开怀抱，甘愿以自己的血肉之躯供她朵颐。然而塞壬并非人们流传般惊若天人，她将歌声推向高潮的那刻却以巨鸟身形自云端俯冲下来，伴着诡谲凄厉的哀鸣向他张开血盆大口。  
少年瞪大了双眼弹坐起来，惊魂甫定中大口地喘息着。耳边传来了瓷器破裂的声音，比他本人更惊惶的细碎脚步渐渐跑远，破碎的半个壶盖仍在地上打着转。他一时想不起这是什么地方，一直呆坐到那个黑发的小个子男人出现。男主人带来新的水杯和食物，又端坐在他身边关切地说了些什么。对那神秘的语言异乡人一概呆呆地摇头，于是那男人取来纸笔涂抹出些魔幻的符号，少年仍毫无反应。他们陷入了沉默，男主人将食物推向他身前，于是那个有着淡棕色头发和灰绿色眼睛的年轻人狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。食客再次抬起头时男主人已经消失，角落里远远地站着一个短发女孩儿，身着粉衣紫裙，脸上紧张的神色难以隐藏。她料定他已经用完膳，默默上前来为他收拾好碗碟和碎片，伸长着胳膊跪在尽可能远离他的地方，动作拘束，尽力躲避着他的目光。  
“你好。”少年试图用他的母语打破这尴尬的局面，而那女孩儿只是给了他几乎可以忽略不计的一瞥。  
“这是什么地方？”少年再次发问。  
女孩儿骤然起身向他鞠了一躬，仓惶地逃离了房间。踏在地板上一阵渐行渐远的嗒嗒嗒嗒，合上了他记忆中茶壶碎裂时细碎的脚步声。

即便语言不通，异乡少年还是很快意识到这里是这对父女维持生计的浴池店。在享受过氤氲的蒸汽和池水沁入心脾的温暖后，他从疲惫的男主人手中取过了劈柴的斧子。起初是作为答谢，随后便像对待工作一样认认真真地接手。这是座美妙的岛屿，他想，使他在无尽漂泊中变得苍白的探索欲有了暂时安放的地方。他无法与这里的任何人交流，他们的语言和文字神秘而美丽，那些对称的元音和辅音从口中轻轻弹出，带着高低起伏的情绪跃动在唇齿之间；而那些符号，像是某种东方的符咒般附着在器具和书本上，它们形态流动、回转，介于规矩与随性之间，让人怀疑其中潜伏着世间所有的秘闻。他的手指划过线装的书册，料定里面藏着比希腊神话更惊艳的故事。那么他们会怎么描绘海妖呢？他思索着拂去书顶上的尘埃，合着油灯忽暗忽明，那些夹杂在文字间行笔精致的鬼神画片令他恐惧。  
他常听到男主人呼唤那女孩儿Sakula，这个词在他口腔中无声地弹动，SA-KU-LA。他暗下决心要记住它，作为这座岛屿的纪念品。一个拘谨的异族少女，一句咒语，这可算是远航的意义所在。劳作之余他坐在屋外围的走廊上休息，适逢女孩儿小鹿般的脚步声“嗒嗒”地经过他身边。那脚步一定是踩进了他的胸腔，他感到紧张，抑或是兴奋。这是少年们一厢情愿的自我折磨，试图触及他被禁止到达的地方，越是被抗拒便欲望越强。  
“Sakula！”三个僵硬的音节脱口而出，说得并不好，甚至根本不像是在说一个词。他以为她会装作没有听见，甚至会把这当做某种猥亵。然而她停下了脚步，朝他拘谨地鞠了一躬，旋而转身离去。这里的人总在不停地鞠躬，少年心想，我大概是这岛上最野蛮的人。

这座岛屿雨水充沛，让他想起自己远在大海另一端的家乡，但是这儿没有那些烈风和挥之不去的阴云。他趴在支起的窗前望向远山和海天相接的地方，那里腾起一阵烟雾，笼得一切都朦胧成一团。Sakula撑着纸伞为她的父亲采购用品，那圆圆的几乎看不出什么弧度的红纸伞搭在Sakula的肩上，她在朦胧中穿行，背影也变成抹暧昧的艳色。纸怎么能做伞？他在心里思忖着。雨天处处是寂静，唯独林间不知名的鸟会鸣叫几声，带着些微妙的委婉，就像那些岛民的态度——似在殷切地发问，又似留下了足够回旋的余地。反正他什么也理解不了，只有尽情去享受那些乐音，幻想着鸟羽的颜色是否如那团朦胧的艳红一般魅惑。  
也许这儿的一切都充满着魅惑，比如刚刚结束的歌舞表演（他不确定这是否算是戏剧）。他们会怎样称呼那些乐器呢？无外乎是管弦弹拨和被擂得隆隆作响的鼓，但是一切又太不一样，它们是完全木质的，音色中潜藏着林间潺潺溪水和鸟雀啼鸣。它们让他沉入幻想，也许这出歌舞和庆典本身就是一场幻觉。东方的巫蛊和咒语，带着无穷转折的呢喃，那声音在束缚下左右摆动，但是他们确实是在演唱某种好听的旋律。表演者从发际到裸露的后颈一片煞白，反衬那双红唇无比鲜艳。他不想再想下去了，排除昂扬激躁的鼓，那些音乐大多平静，味道淡得像是故意不调味的清汤，越是如此越能品味其中似有似无的万种滋味。他想起书上读到的东方世界：一双双狭长的黑眼睛，在无序中寻觅自然的规律、审视潜藏的意识，哪怕内心再混乱，你都能从其中找到想要的答案。  
那么，奇异的东方神灵啊，我此刻到底在追求什么呢？

白昼间晴朗的天已被那白如歌舞表演者脸庞的颜色取代，气压低沉，一两枚牙色滑过窗前，旋即纷纷扬扬飘起了花雨。到了次日清晨满地已积起了厚厚的花瓣，需要人们费力打扫才能清出条道路。花瓣仍旧飘个不停，偶有稀疏之时，一阵风吹过便又是一阵无比细密的扬洒。粉色翻转着飘落，上上下下打着旋。花雨从空中近乎热切地泼洒而下，植被的清香于风中弥散，少顷便又盖住先前清出的路径，天地间浸满一片素色。待到午间日头正盛，阳光穿破了云层，密密层层的花瓣才渐渐枯败消散。暴晒片刻枯黄萎靡的叶瓣就同雪片一样消失得一干二净，让人不免怀疑先前什么都没有发生。少年呆坐在屋外围廊边沿，荡着脚注视着这幕不可思议的场面，他的手腕突然被另一只柔软的手擒起，裹在粉衣中的黑发女孩儿投来合着羞涩和热望的神情示意他随她一起去往某处。她带他踏着残余的干瘪花瓣跑向街道的尽头，木屐哒哒哒敲在石板上。少年还不习惯穿着它们跑步，这却让他想起了家乡属于自己的木鞋，他索性踢开它们，追在女孩儿的身边跃过一户又一户门前的石阶。  
“我们上哪去？”  
女孩儿没有回应，街道尽头偶有一两片花瓣从墙后悄悄飞出，她在那里拐弯跑上了山坡，引着少年潜入一片花树间。这些花同先前骤降的花雨一模一样，稍一碰触便会有几片边缘嵌着粉的白色落下。少年将自己丢进树下高高积起的花堆，随手拾了几片，却发现它们与普通的花草无甚差异。  
“Sakula。”女孩儿的手掌搭在树干上，仰首望着零落的淡色自言自语般开口。  
“Sakula？”异乡人有些惊诧地指指花树，又指了指女孩儿的脸颊，便明白她的名字正同这些花一样。“这名字很美。”  
不知道她是否明白他的意思，黑发女孩儿并没有重复他说出的任何一个词语，只是点点头朝他露出了温和羞怯的笑容。阳光变得有些刺眼了，他抬头望着她的笑颜，盯着她的唇一开一合吐出那些动人的音节。越是无法辨识，越因为那层神秘而动听。  
SA-KU-LA，这是他在这座岛上自始至终唯一懂得的词语。

在晚间沐浴后的悠闲时光中，小个子男主人总是独自对着一桌黑白棋子。他时而发呆，时而悔过，时而举棋不定，反反复复走着同一个局面。Sakula跪坐在父亲身边，在这好似海浪进退的行棋间隙中，他们或交谈或欢笑。异乡少年效仿男主人盘腿坐在一边，适逢父女俩扬起笑声时就附和着傻笑几声。他什么也听不懂，只能在那一双双完美的元辅音中天马行空地猜想。他想着那粉色的花在这笑声中簌簌坠落，Sakula每笑一声，那花雨便会在街道尽头的树林间阵阵飘洒，隔日树下又会堆积起厚厚一层松软的粉。男主人的笑则是潮汐，沉着起浮，势必潜藏着千百年默默遥望世间沉淀下的智慧。他想起泊在简陋码头边的小舢板，它正浮于这片东方神秘之海，等待着将他带向下一个尚不明确的港口。我真的是来寻找财富的吗？想到这里他不禁暗自发问。那到底是什么呢？  
年轻的借宿者每日依照男主人的指示劈柴烧水，浴池常常有人光顾，却也不是很多。所以相比较这份工作，他更多的事情是玩耍。趁着风平浪静时去码头修缮保养他的小舢板，那艘简单的小船载着他走过无数不可思议的航线，与他一起在惊涛骇浪中挣扎，相依着捱过每一个孤独的日夜。它从没问过他的目的地，也没有参与过少年与他自己的激烈辩论。它偶然会听到他在梦中提起东方和黄金，还有塞壬和波塞冬。更多的时候它听见他牙关打着磕，颤抖着声音一遍遍向上帝祈祷。他多数时候在祈祷活命，有时却恳求神灵给他个痛快。Sakula有时也会出现在海滩上，他们一起捡拾半掩在沙中的贝壳，筛出纹路特别的那些装进口袋里成为儿童间游戏的筹码。当他跟着Sakula去集市上选购食物，女孩儿同其他人欢快且礼貌地说个不停时他就在一边沉默地看着，她偶尔唱出的两句歌却又总会因他的注视骤然羞赧地噤声。他们独处时大多是寂寥无声的，当他们坐在那种名为Sakula的花树下仰视着头顶上刹那飘忽风中的花瓣，两个世界的神灵在他们之间无声对望，无人甘心主动打破这片沉寂。起初Sakula曾尝试教他当地发音轻巧的话语，后来甚至试图学会他所使用的语言。然而少年从不开口，每当女孩儿有意拨开他们之间的隔阂，他便下意识地望向泊着舢板的小码头的方向。女孩儿默默低下头，对着被风遗落在水洼中的零星花瓣轻声叹息。他则清楚地知道自己总有一天会扬帆起航，永远不会回头。她那烟雨中一抹暧昧的绯色将成为他一生中最虚幻最模糊的回忆，即便珍贵，也只是过往罢了。

他终于又一次在花树下念出了女孩儿和花朵的名字。第一次还是他们初识，第二次却是诀别的前夕。他挥动手臂比划着向她解释自己的舢板已经准备停当，他将继续向前寻找他渴望的东西，他从没指望女孩儿能理解他的意思。Sakula穿着那日烟雨朦胧中红伞下的红衣裙，包裹在白袜中的脚尖微微偏向内侧，一只轻轻蹭着另一只。她安静地听着，少年才意识到风吹过花树间并不是寂静无声的。叶片和枝条互相拍打着发出嘈杂的声响，搅乱他本已组织妥当的语言——即便那对Sakula来说和他此刻的胡言乱语毫无二致。歌舞表演的丝竹之声闯进了他的大脑，还有焦躁的鼓声和表演者裸露着的罪恶的雪白后颈，以及他眼前耀动的烈焰。Sakula没有拒绝他那唐突的拥抱，但当他放肆地索吻时女孩儿惊恐地挣扎起来。她将他推倒在地上，啜泣着跑远。只余落寞的年轻人躺在腾起一片清香的花床上，柔软同枕在云端。远山的鸟鸣、暮鼓晨钟、歌舞演员惨白的脸和女人们裸露的后颈从他眼前晃过，画面最后停留于抹在毛玻璃上的一片赤色，色块漾起波纹，渐同所有场景一起被稀释成了透明。  
直到天色昏沉时他才慢吞吞地爬起来回到浴池店，当晚小小的房间内笑语寥然。Sakula整晚不曾露面，少年忐忑地跪在一边等待着未知的遭遇，男主人面对棋局久久未下一子，突然起身从柜中取出一串铜板放入他怀中。异乡人明白这是逐客令，他默然起身离开了厅堂。

打点好房间内简单的行囊，他在失神中缓缓合上双眼。伴着父女俩似有似无的笑声，他停泊在小码头的舢板上迅速长出了一棵诡异的花树，花瓣伴着浪花一团团散落。接着是一阵嘹亮的歌声和着潮湿的芬芳由远及近，如远途航行中眺望到的灯塔一般，诱使孤独的水手调整风帆驶向那团光芒所在。他的心脏随着那歌声的节拍跳动，不能辨识的词曲带着神奇的东方气质，像那岛上庙宇中修行者的诵经，又像山林峭壁中嵌入的造像。他翻身钻出床铺，半张着唇齿寻觅歌声的来源。他在走廊里远远瞧见庭院之中蓄水池里的无尽涟漪，一道道波纹漾向池缘，一直漾过窥视者的胸口。池中央的Sakula双眸轻阖，裸露的胴体半隐在及腰的池水中，五指轻撩起水花擦拭着肩膊。水珠沾湿的发丝黏在颊上，唱颂着歌谣一开一合的唇角牵动起几缕发丝，它们在静止的空气中微微颤动、滑落又重新黏附。  
魔幻的歌声纠缠着他，异乡少年从未停下脚步。他鬼使神差地走上前去，踉跄着滑入池中。歌声愈发甜腻，听者陶醉其间。他尝到口中一缕缕稍纵即逝的甘甜，它们滑过他的上腭，搅动每一处味蕾，又在真正被捕获前巧妙地退开了。歌声随他涉入池中渐渐趋于平稳，主调间偶然的几个颤音与滑音又催促着他前行。他渐渐掌握了这段重复的旋律，在幽暗的池水中低沉地哼了出来。这是一段平淡又冗长的旅程，也许很少有人从中得到多少快乐。就像他无目的远航，他不知道自己为什么要那样做，但他不会选择放弃——人们称之为本能，与生俱来的东西，天性，还有欲望。但是歌声变得过分低沉了，甚至低得快要盖不住他哼出的七零八落的调子。缓慢跋涉的脚步几近停滞，他几乎分不清是自己在前行还是水波在涌向他的身后。然而缥缈的歌声在渐沉入低谷似要迎来结局之刻转而高亢直上云霄，那辽阔的音域将檀香般的雾气击成碎片，随着纤长五指的撩拨，大团大团的花瓣浮上池面。它们渐渐由那遥不可及之处延伸而来，触及又环绕住少年。他仍在不停地前行，追逐着那遥远却嘹亮的歌声。一如堕入塞壬陷阱中的水手，被鸟兽、人鱼抑或无知少女的歌声迷住。他察觉自己正在融化，一层层黏腻地剥落。少女的声音在高处流转，又始终停留在遥远的地方。花瓣还在没完没了地飘散，好似打算一夜间落个干净。年轻人的脚步越发缓慢，他意识到自身的变异，那粘稠的滴落和剥离使他渐渐融入这汪涟漪阵阵的池水。随着曲调下滑渐入婉转的尾音，再也无力前行的异乡少年发出了一声近乎无声的轻叹，他的双肩塌陷下去，随着消逝的歌喉一股脑地融进了池中。花瓣沉寂地悬在池面，再无任何波纹可以寻踪。

次日清晨，名同樱花的少女穿过走廊去汲水，她惊讶地发现一夜间整池莲花绽放。而那名曾经借住的异族年轻人已连同他简单的行囊和小舢板消失得无影无踪。

——————  
有关于地理大发现的往事多半是讲述帝国主义者在亚非拉的巧取豪夺，荷兰商人在日本长崎出岛的故事则是其中的一股清流。在美国的黑船出现前，很长一段时间里荷兰和中国是唯二与日本保持贸易往来的国家。荷兰商人只能在出岛上的商馆里活动，他们将西方的科技与医学传授与日本，产生了兴盛一时的“兰学”。为了安抚岛上异族商人们的寂寞，游女们会趁着夜色登岛，伴着朝露离去，久而久之便有一些人组成了固定的伴侣。然而温润如水的君子之交，亦或是浪漫的跨文化爱情，都逃不过商人重利轻别离所制造的悲剧结局。  
如果对荷兰与亚洲交流的题材有兴趣，推荐阅读：《中荷交往史》、《看得见的城市》、《苦涩的结合》。


End file.
